Customs from 2013
Note some of this stuff is made by user named SandorL Rookie bg by me!!!!!!!.jpg Rockhopper's holiday background on a playercard.jpg|The Rockhopper's Holiday Giveaway. Same as the real one in Club Penguin, but Rockhopper has a new look. POLO FIELD AND SPIKE HIKE BACKGROUND.jpg PH's patio background.jpg Penguin band new giveaway by me.jpg My operation hot sauce bg.jpg MY BACKGROUND WOOOOOOOOOOO.jpg MY BACKGROUND WITHOUT PENGY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.jpg My background at puffle party.jpg Jet pack guy's operation blackout giveaway.jpg Jet pack guy's bg for marvel made by me.jpg Hollywood party bg.jpg Hollywood party bg without pengy.jpg Herbert giveaway by me.jpg Gary's new invention bg.jpg Gary's bg for marvel made by me.png Gary background without pengy by tralala12345 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD.jpg Gary background by tralala12345.jpg Dots background (normal).png Director's bg.jpg Cadence's party giveaway.jpg Better thingy for operation hot sauce XD.jpg Better gary bg for hollywood party by tralala12345.jpg Better gary bg for hollywood party without pengy by tralala12345 YEAH!.jpg BETTER AA BG XD XD XD.jpg AWESOME GARY BACKGROUND WITHOUT PENGY.jpg AWESOME GARY BACKGROUND WHERE PENGY IS IN PLACE.jpg Aunt arctic's new giveaway background!.jpg AA's bg for marvel made by me.jpg Aa bg without pengy! yayy!.jpg Ultimate protobot 1000's playercard.jpg The incredible spike hike playercard.jpg Teleikinis playercard.jpg Stompin bob's playercard by me.jpg SPIKE HIKE PLAYERCARD!!.jpg Sonic Blast's playercard.jpg Sensei's cj snow opening playercard.jpg Rookies playecard by me.jpg Rockhopper's holiday player card.jpg Ooze's playercard.jpg POLO FIELD PLAYERCARD!!.jpg PH'S playercard.jpg Petey k's playercard by me.jpg My puffle party playercard.jpg My playercard! YAY.jpg My hollywood party playercard.jpg Jet pack guy's playercard ya'll XD.jpg Jet pack guy's playercard for marvel made by me.jpg Herbert's playercard by me.jpg Gary's playercard for marvel made by me.jpg Gary's normal playercard by me.jpg Gary's epic new playercard for future party.jpg Gary playercard for hollywood party by tralala12345.jpg Gary playercard by tralala12345 WOO XD.jpg G billy playercard by me.jpg Franky's playercard by me.jpg Dot's playercard (normal).jpg Director's playercard.jpg Cadence's player card.jpg Better operartion hot sauce bg.jpg AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME GARY PLAYERCARD BY TRALALA12345.jpg Aunt arctic's new playercardd.jpg Aunt arctic playercard for marvel.jpg Aunt Arctic playercard by tralala12345!!.jpg AA's playercard for marvel made by me.jpg WHEN SEARCHING UP 2013 PH .jpg When searching up 2013 stompin bob when hes online.jpg When searching up 2013 stompin' bob on buddy list.jpg When searching up 2013 rookie when hes online.jpg When searching up 2013 rookie.jpg When searching up 2013 herbert when online.jpg When searching up 2013 herbert .jpg When searching up 2013 g billy when hes online.jpg When searching up 2013 g billy.jpg When searching up franky when hes online.jpg When searching up 2013 franky.jpg When searching up cadence when shes online.jpg When searching up 2013 cadence.jpg When saerching up 2013 rockhopper.jpg When 2013 rockhopper online.jpg Rockhopper playercard by meeee.jpg CADECNE PLAYERCARDDD.jpg Gary playercard for 2013.jpg Lol sensei background for cj shadow XD XD.jpg Better cadence background for hollywood party with penguin!.jpg Better cadence background for hollywood party.jpg Cadence's playercard BETTER playercard at hollywood party.jpg Awesome awesome sensei background.jpg NEW NEW NEW NEW GARY BACKGROUND XD XD.jpg Awesome sensei BACKGROUND!!!!!!!! =D.jpg ...this is sensei icon =D.jpg Rockhopper's brand new giveaway icon.jpg Rockhopper's brand new giveaway background with penguin.jpg Rockhopper's brand new giveaway background!!.jpg .....yay XD XD XD.jpg Rockhopper's brand new giveaway pick up.jpg AA bg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS THE FREAKING GIVEAWAY XD.jpg Aa bg!!!!!!!!!! AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1.jpg Fixed the better sensei bg.jpg Sensei playercard 2013 by me.jpg Sensei BG for hollywood party.jpg PH BG FOR HOLLYWOOD PARTY.jpg Gary bg for hollywood party.jpg Rookie BG for hollywood party.jpg Gary's playercard for hollywood party.jpg PH playercard for hollywood party.jpg Rookie playercard for hollywood party.jpg Sensei playercard for hollywood party.jpg My 2013 Background.jpg Welcome to the customs! these are my customs from 2013! please enjoy while you can XD We have my backgrounds with my penguin on it aunt arctic etc XD XD Category:Customs